


When The Imagination Runs Wild

by Prince_Charming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Charming/pseuds/Prince_Charming
Summary: Everyone knows the perks of being the Creative Side. You are obviously the romantic one, the ego, the one you wants to follow their dreams, and stuff like that. But what about the darker part. The part that you have to suffer through, and the others can't help, because they're completely blind to what it is?





	When The Imagination Runs Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here ahh I hope you like it!! :D

The perks of being Creativity were a given. You were obviously the more romantic and passionate Side, and usually were the one that would daze off with fanciful thoughts full of adventures. But, as in the title, you were also the creative one, coming up with idea after idea both subconsciously and not. Your imagination runs wild continuously, far past the realism that you may try and put into it.  


You help create the dreams for the night, putting your own joy into it as the main body sleeps through the night, almost forgetting that at any second it could turn into a nightmare. You held the mind in your hands, to some extent at least. And if you weren’t able to keep it stable, then it would all go to havoc.  


So that’s why, as the Creative Side, Roman kept the darker parts of his imagination to himself. And even if the others were to find out, wanting to help him, they couldn’t. They couldn’t see what he saw, because his brain was the Imagination. It created things on its own, sort of like a ghost. So anything he heard or saw that was from his own brain, the others were completely oblivious too.  


Most of the time, he was able to ignore it, keeping to his own business as if he couldn’t see the creations. But, sometimes, they could become so horrifying that he couldn’t just ignore them. And, he had to admit, at those moments, they absolutely terrified him. He hid in his room, hiding under his covers from the things that lay outside like a child, hoping for a miracle that it would make them vanish forever.  


It never did.  


So he continues pretending. Telling the others that the Imagination was ‘oh, so amazing’, that it held all the dreams in the world, never speaking of the nightmares. Keeping them unaware of the fact that when one of them speaks metaphorically, it could mean that they’re actually speaking the truth to him.  


‘You’re standing on thin ice!” The ice beneath his feet cracked loudly under his weight, balancing on the brink of submerging everything and himself into the freezing waters below.  


‘You’re on fire today!’ The fire burned around them all, unconscious to the others but him as the flames licked at the smoldering wood, tearing away at the home and memories they had all created together.  


‘I’ve been feeling under the weather lately.’ Thunder burned the carpet as it slammed down, inches away from each of them, wind whipping at their clothes and hair, sometimes an occasional drizzle would poor socking everyone's clothes to the bone causing him to shiver for warmth.  


But, in the long run, what didn’t affect them was none of their concern. So he continued to let the environment and creatures around him run wild, messing with his head in the process. As both a Prince and Creativity, he had no room to complain about it. It was one of the downfalls of his title in the end anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! There it is! I'm not actually sure if anyone else has used this imagination idea for Roman yet, but I really liked it, so thought I might as well make something for it :)


End file.
